The cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs) are serine/threonine protein kinases, which are the driving force behind the cell cycle and cell proliferation. Individual CDK's, such as, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6 and CDK7, CDK8 and the like, perform distinct roles in cell cycle progression and can be classified as either G1, S, or G2M phase enzymes. Uncontrolled proliferation is a hallmark of cancer cells, and misregulation of CDK function occurs with high frequency in many important solid tumors. CDK2 and CDK4 are of particular interest because their activities are frequently misregulated in a wide variety of human cancers. CDK2 activity is required for progression through G1 to the S phase of the cell cycle, and CDK2 is one of the key components of the G1 checkpoint. Checkpoints serve to maintain the proper sequence of cell cycle events and allow the cell to respond to insults or to proliferative signals, while the loss of proper checkpoint control in cancer cells contributes to tumorgenesis. The CDK2 pathway influences tumorgenesis at the level of tumor suppressor function (e.g. p52, RB, and p27) and oncogene activation (cyclin E). Many reports have demonstrated that both the coactivator, cyclin E, and the inhibitor, p27, of CDK2 are either over—or underexposed, respectively, in breast, colon, nonsmall cell lung, gastric, prostate, bladder, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, ovarian, and other cancers. Their altered expression has been shown to correlate with increased CDK2 activity levels and poor overall survival. This observation makes CDK2 and its regulatory pathways compelling targets for the development years, a number of adenosine 5′-triphosphate (ATP) competitive small organic molecules as well as peptides have been reported in the literature as CDK inhibitors for the potential treatment of cancers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,974, col. 1, line 23-col. 15, line 10 offers a good description of the various CDKs and their relationship to various types of cancer.
CDK inhibitors are known. For example, flavopiridol (Formula I) is a nonselective CDK inhibitor that is currently undergoing human clinical trials, A. M. Sanderowicz et al., J. Clin. Oncol. (1998) 16, 2986-2999.

Other known inhibitors of the CDKs include, for example, olomoucine (J. Vesely et al, Eur. J. Biochem., (1994) 224, 771-786) and roscovitine (I. Meijer et al, Eur. J. Biochem., (1997) 243, 527-536). U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,305 describes certain pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine compounds as CDK inhibitors. An illustrative compound from the '305 patent has the Formula II:

K. S. Kim et al, J. Med. Chem. 45 (2002) 3905-3927 and WO 02/10162 disclose certain aminothiazole compounds as CDK inhibitors.
Pyrazolopyrimidines are known. For Example, WO92/18504, WO02/50079, WO95/35298, WO02/40485, EP94304104.6, EP0628559 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,136, 5,602,137 and 5,571,813), U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,790, Chem. Pharm. Bull., (1999) 47 928, J. Med. Chem., (1977) 20, 296, J. Med. Chem., (1976) 19 517 and Chem. Pharm. Bull., (1962) 10 620 disclose various pyrazolopyrimidines.
There is a need for new compounds, formulations, treatments and therapies to treat diseases and disorders associated with CDKs. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide compounds useful in the treatment or prevention or amelioration of such diseases and disorders.